Changes
by Hezzy.Ash
Summary: It's about a girl who is depressed but then finds the light. Please read and write a comment, so I can get better. Thx ;)


You'd think that, being an ordinary teenage I would have a normal life. Well actually I do….. Until. But we can talk about that when it comes to it. Right now I want to tell you my life story, your probably thinking now I want to put this story down, because all the stories that start with 'this is the story of my life' or something cliché like that are boring. Well Life for me is pretty boring, until I met this certain person who changed my life. And no I can't tell you who it is until the end.

My story starts with school, so cliché, I know but it really starts at school. It was the end of the day on a Friday and it was the last day of school. The bell had just rung and everyone was filing out of the room. The Sun was setting, blasting at us all as we came out of the classroom. We then had to take a long walk to go from the English room, (which by the way is far away), to the classes lockers. As I gathered all my books for the night, I found that there was a note in my locker. I guess it was more like an envelope than a note. I slowly picked it up thinking it might've been like a bomb that might've exploded if jostled too much. I turned the envelope over and found elegant sliver writing on it. It says that I am invited to a ladies brunch with the girls from my youth group, hosted by Amber Wilson, my best friend that I have known since I was little. After I have taken all of my books that I needed, I go to the front of the school to find Amber. Amber is sitting at the bench with my friends, Lily, Amy, Jack, Peter, Daniel and Alice. As soon as Amber sees me she stops the conversation, gets up and rushes straight towards me. Hugging me as she comes closer. I openly accept her hug and I say, "Hi, I got your invite." She looks up at me with the most adorable look. "You did?" I nod excitedly. I can't wait until the day comes!

I then hear a loud honk from behind me. I turn to see my mother looking very annoyed and maybe a little angry. I let go of Amber and say my goodbyes to the group. They mumble responses and go back to their conversation they were having, something to do with star wars? I don't know. Sometimes it seems that they wouldn't care if I left. I had the sudden urge to run in front of a car and be done with this. Mums honking horn was the thing that snapped me out of my inner thought. I quickly got into the car without another thought. "So, how was school?" mum asks. But considering I had my headphones in I didn't hear her. So she does a rational thing, she punches me on the leg. "Oww, what was that for" I ask while pulling my headphones out. "You didn't answer my question" she retorts "So…" I mumble things in response, not really putting my heart into it. Mum can tell I don't want to talk, so she spends the rest of the ride home in listening to the radio in silence.

As soon as we are home I retreat to my bedroom, my sanctuary, my place of Zen. The rest of the night goes in a blur, dinner, homework, and then everything slows down when I am trying to sleep. That annoying moment when you want to sleep, but you can't, my brain is just swarming with so many possibilities, what would happen if I did that?, what would my friend think if I said that to them?. I then finally get so tired I fall into a deep sleep.

"Sirena you'll be late for the ladies brunch!" my mum shouts while opening my bedroom door, to let the light in. I cower away from the light, like a vampire would in an old black and white movie. I then suddenly realise that, one my mum went through my stuff, she might have found 'The note' and two I'm late for Amber's ladies brunch. I suddenly bolt up and get ready.

Ten minutes later I'm arriving at Amber's house, fully dressed and nervous. I slowly advance the steps, I then knock on the door and I am welcomed by the delicious smell of waffles, maple syrup and the image of Amber running down the hallway yelling my name. She welcomes me with a warm embrace, then dragging me towards the kitchen/ dinning area to meet everyone who is there already. The whole day was filled with eating, braiding each other hair, and laughing, a lot of laughing. I was having the best time, mucking around and telling jokes. Then with everything goes bad. My mum walking in and ruins the moment, telling me we have to go. I reluctantly say goodbye to Amber, walking out of her home, dreading what my mother will say.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" my mother asks me. "No, I just want to go home and sleep, I woke up pretty late" I reply with. And with that, I didn't talk to her the whole way home, even though she tried to make a conversation with me, but I replied insouciantly.

The days went by in a burl. Me manly sleeping in, watching movies and doing a little bits of homework that was set for the holidays. Then one day, I woke up, late as usual. I get dressed, in black ankle boots, black skinny jeans and a white, black and red checked long sleeved top. After that I find that my stomach has been Borborygmi all morning. I saunter down the hallway to find the inviting smell of scrambled eggs and toast. I get myself breakfast and sit down, on the far end of the table, opposite my sister at the other end of the table and next to my mothers intense stare. My mother finds her composure quickly, and starts up a conversation with my sister. "So, I was think you and Sirena could go to the shops while I go have coffee with my friend, what do you think?" my mother asks my sister, acting like I'm not in the room. I drop my forehead into my palm, still listening to there conversation. "Why do I have to go with her?" she asks. "Because she is your sister, now stop arguing with me" my mother demands "So, it's final, you and your sister will go shopping, while I have coffee with my friend, we will leave in five minutes"

Ten minutes later we're in the car park of Biltmore fashion park, Phoenix. I love going to this place, it's calming shopping or being in the malls library/ bookstore. "Ok, you got your phone, Katie?, Are you listening?" my mother asks. My sister looks up from her phone, only to shake it at mum. "You girls be ok, bye… oh and don't kill each other" my mum says teasingly.

As time goes on my sister has chosen and tried on so many outfits I can't count. I then had a bright idea that I would let my sister go on a shopping 'can I have it all?' Rant and I can go to the lovely little bookstore a few blocks down. I told her this while she was changing in a way to tight and small 'shirt' not a skirt that the tag says it is, which showed off way too much cleavage, if I might add. She agreed and off I went, faster than a rocket out of that slut shop and into a quite small bookshop. It was perfect. I slowly walk up and down the isles while reading all the spines of the books, when a title, drew my attention. 'Miracles can happen', I don't know why that stood out to me but it did and now I had to buy it. So I did. When I had just payed for it, my fingers itched to open the cover and start reading. I had to know what was so interesting about this book. I checked my watch only to find out that, I had told my sister I would be back 5minutes ago. With that, I quickly put my book away, not really wanting to and ran. I was running so fast I didn't even notice that a car was coming out of the drive way and being so uncoordinated as I am I run smack bang into the car! Who knew that instead of going quickly to my car while not get yelled at by my sister, I would instead be spread out on the concrete in front of a car that had just hit me? The person behind the wheel of the car hopped out to see if I was ok. I hurriedly got up and started to brush the dirt and sand off my jeans. Only just noticing that I had I cut on my forehead and it was dripping blood down my face, splashing on my cheeks. From a strangers perspective it would look like I was crying tears of blood. The person then notices me and my stuff all over the ground and picks it up. The guy finds my book which offcourse had to come out of my bag and looks at it. He than turns to me with a smile on his face. "Here you go. Are you ok?" he asks. His voice was like melted chocolate. Sweet, rich, deep, a delicious sound. I then realise he had asked me a question and I had to reply, "Yeah, I fine" I said in a small and quite voice. Taking the book back from him, only to notice that my sleeve had ridden up and you could see the scarlet ribbons of blood from fresh cuts. He looks down, his eyes widen when he sees my cut and I quickly take the book shove it in my bag while pulling my sleeve down. Then not meeting his gaze, I turn and start running towards my car again.

When I got back, I got a strong talking to, well more yelling then talking to, telling us to be more careful and sticking together. But I didn't hear any of it I was to busy thinking about that guy. How stupid of me I didn't even get his name.

Latter that night after dinner I went into my room, to start the book I have desperately wanted to read. When I open the front cover I find that there is a business card. With a name, number and an address of a church. I think about it for a long time, to long I say. Thinking of how it got in there. It could be some random person and then it hits me, it was that guy that hit me with his car. His name was Sam. His name was the only thing running through my head when I fell asleep.

Time went on and I was stuck doing the same thing over and over. Homework, reading, breakfast, lunch, dinner. I knew I had to do something different. So I jumped on blue book and saw that my friend Amy wanted to do something with me. I called her up and asked if she wanted to come over for a movie day, she said yes and the next day, I'm sitting with Amy discussing the differences between The Maze Runner movie and The Maze Runner book trilogy. The rest of the day went so quickly, I didn't realise that Amy had to go back home. When Amy left I felt empty and hollow. I had find something to fill that gap, I tried everything, dancing, painting, drawing, even blowing bubbles, but no luck. Then I saw my book on nightstand, I walk over to get it and read it. All in one night. The book was amazing, but what was more amazing was Gods miracles, he healed them, cured the sick. I was so moved by God work, that I on Saturday I went to the address on the card.

The service had just started. I quickly slipped in the door and took a seat at the back. The service was lovely; I was captured by the moment it started. Afterwards there was tea and coffee. I went to go grab a coffee and I was waiting in line. When it was my turn, I found that the guy who was serving the tea and coffee, was the guy who hit me with his car … Sam I think?. He looked surprised but then smiled, that heart-melting smile. He then asks, "So, do you want to grab a coffee and talk?"

To Answer that Question at the start, the person who changed my life was God.

THE END


End file.
